15
by Calico Neko
Summary: Butuh 15 tahun bagi Seijurou untuk menerima keberadaan Kouki. (Bukan shounen-ai)


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), deskripsi (mungkin) kurang jelas, plot cepat.**

.

* * *

**[10 Tahun]**

Rambut coklat berantakan yang selalu sulit diatur, mata besar berwarna kecoklatan yang selalu melihat sekeliling dengan waspada, tulang yang menonjol karena jarangnya mendapat asupan lauk pauk, telapak kaki yang hitam, tangan yang berbau aneh karena seringnya mengacak sampah, pakaian compang-camping yang bahkan tidak menutupi seluruh tubuhnya lagi.

Katakan ini cinta pada pandangan pertama, sebab untuk kedua kalinya Nyonya Besar Akashi jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki, lebih tepatnya bocah laki-laki.

"Anak manis, mau kau ikut denganku? Kalau kau ikut denganku, kau tidak akan kelaparan lagi. Kau juga akan punya teman."

Si bocah bukanlah anak yang penakut. Hidupnya yang kejam membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang harus selalu awas.

Hanya saling pandang, hingga kemudian si bocah menerima uluran tangan si nyonya wangi dan berpakaian mewah tersebut.

"Kouki, namaku Furihata Kouki."

.

"Tidak mau!"

Adalah kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan dari mulut putra semata wayang si nyonya besar, Seijuro.

"Dia jelek dan bau. Dan aku tidak perlu teman."

Tatapan Seijuro menajam saat melirik si bocah kotor, bocah kotor yang tidak berani menunjukkan wajah 'jeleknya' pada si tampan Seijuro. Untunglah, ini bukanlah ke sepuluh atau ke dua puluh kalinya Kouki diberi tatapan membunuh ataupun cercaan seperti itu, hatinya sudah kuat dengan semua kemungkinan terburuk.

Hal selanjutnya adalah Seijuro yang berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua, meninggalkan Kouki bersama nyonya besar yang sedang memeluknya hangat.

"Seijuro memang sulit bergaul, seperti ayahnya. Tenang saja, kalian pasti akan akrab."

Kouki pernah bersumpah tidak akan pernah menangis lagi, tetapi apa mau dikata, bendungan di matanya sudah bocor dan menumpahkan isinya ke bumi.

.

Pertemuan dengan para pelayan adalah perkara mudah. Seperti nyonya besar, sebagian besar turut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kouki. Keadaannya yang masih kotor tidak menghilangkan kemanisannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kouki merasakan yang namanya mandi.

Pertemuan dengan tuan besar adalah sesuatu yang mendebarkan. Beliau adalah seorang _elite business_, tiba di rumah saat pekerjaannya rampung.

Butuh beberapa menit lebih lama bagi beliau untuk jatuh cinta pada Kouki. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Kouki tidaklah cocok menjadi bagian dari Akashi yang terpandang.

"Aku akan menerima anak ini, dengan catatan dia tetap memakai nama Furihata. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa menjadi Akashi."

Kouki menunduk sedih. Seijuro meliriknya dalam arti pandang yang tak terjemahkan. Nyonya besar membujuk suaminya yang berakhir nihil.

.

Hari ini adalah pertama bagi Kouki menginjakkan kakinya di bangunan bernama sekolah, tepatnya sekolah dasar. Suatu langkah baru yang menyenangkan juga mengerikan.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Furihata Kouki. Furihata-kun ... silakan duduk di sebelah Kuroko-kun, yang berambut biru muda itu."

Si guru sebenarnya ingin memperkenalkan Kouki sebagai salah satu bagian dari Akashi. Niatnya urung saat melihat Seijuro yang menatap beliau.

Kouki menuju mejanya. Tiap langkahnya diikuti oleh lirikan mata tidak suka dari Seijuro.

* * *

**[15 tahun]**

Kouki tumbuh menjadi remaja yang ceria, memiliki banyak teman, nyonya besar mencintainya sebesar cintanya pada Seijuro, tetapi masih kalah besar dibandingkan pada tuan besar.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sahabat baiknya. Walau Tetsuya adalah seorang pendiam yang tak banyak bertingkah, mereka bisa berjalan beriringan. Sahabat Kuroko, yang kemudian menjadi sahabat Kouki juga, adalah Aomine Daiki, seorang yang mengaku preman tetapi berhati malaikat. Kouki memperkenalkan Tetsuya dan Daiki pada Seijuro, tentu saja, sepertinya mereka cukup dekat, cukup dekat sehingga Seijuro mampu menanamkan nama mereka dalam ingatannya.

Seijuro tumbuh menjadi orang. Usianya yang 15 mampu memunculkan kharisma pada dirinya, karisma menyilaukan yang membuat orang lain segan dekat. Didikan keras tuan besar yang kadang memperlakukan Seijuro seperti bonekanya membuat Seijuro hanya memiliki sedikit kawan. Teman-temannya adalah buku-buku tebal berisikan strategi bisnis, rekan-rekannya adalah orang-orang papan atas yang senang melakukan rapat dari perusahaan ke perusahaan, sahabatnya hanyalah dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dimanakah posisi Kouki dalam otak dan hatinya? Tidak dimanapun. Kalaupun ya, hanya berupa nama 'Kouki' yang bahkan terkadang dia lupa _save_ dalam otaknya.

Lima tahun semenjak perkenalan hanya berisikan tidak lebih dari 100 percakapan.

* * *

**[20 Tahun]**

Dua puluh adalah usia kedewasaan. Begitu pula Seijuro dan Kouki yang kian matang dan dapat dikatakan telah menjadi orang.

Sikap satu sama lain tetaplah sama seperti awal pertemuan. Kouki berusaha menjadi sosok teman dan saudara bagi Seijuro, yang tetap keras kepala bahwa Kouki bukan siapa-siapanya, bukan teman ataupun saudara, hanya seseorang yang tinggal seatap.

.

Malam Natal tiba, hari dimana anggota keluarga bisa berkumpul bersama, termasuk tuan besar yang selama sebulan kemarin harus membanting tulang mengerjakan semua tugas kantor agar di malam Natal ini beliau bisa meliburkan diri.

Kali ke sepuluh bagi Kouki dapat merayakan Natal bersama keluarga. Sepuluh sebelumnya dia tidak memberikan hadiah apapun pada Seijuro. Tahun ini dia memberanikan diri untuk memberikan hadiah rajutan syal sewarna rambut Seijuro. Butuh dua bulan baginya untuk merampungkan pembuatannya.

"Aku tidak suka dan tidak butuh. Aku punya yang mahal, untuk apa menambah isi lemariku dengan yang jelek seperti ini."

Seijuro membuangnya. Bukan, dia tidak membuangnya di tempat sampah, melainkan ke perapian dimana apinya sedang menyala.

Bau benang terbakar mulai tercium. Nyonya besar membentak Seijuro. Tuan besar berkata melalui matanya bahwa beliau tidak suka sikap Seijuro.

Kouki berdiri dari duduknya. Tak berkata apa-apa, perlahan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar Seijuro.

Untuk pertama kalinya Seijuro merasa bersalah, rasa bersalah yang secepat kilat kemudian dia tampik dari hatinya.

'_Seijuro-kun, kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku?_'

* * *

**[25 Tahun]**

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, perkenalkan, ini adalah Aida Riko. Dia ... adalah kekasihku. Maksudku mengundangnya kemari adalah untuk meminta restu. Aku ingin menjadikan Riko-san sebagai teman hidupku."

Pernyataan yang mengejutkan. Rasa terkejut pun dapat Seijuro rasakan, namun berhasil dia sembunyikan dengan wajah dinginnya.

Nyonya besar memeluk Kouki dan Riko. Tuan besar tersenyum tipis. Seijuro hanya diam menatap.

.

Rasa senang bisa datang kapanpun. Termasuk rasa duka.

Katakan ini adalah waktu jalan-jalan antara anak dan menantu. Di tangan ketiganya banyak membawa kantung belanjaan. Kejadiannya begitu cepat saat ada seorang pengemudi ugal-ugalan yang menerobos lampu merah. Begitu banyak penyebrang jalan, termasuk Kouki, Riko, dan nyonya besar yang menjadi korban penabrakan.

Riko mengalami lecet di lengannya. Kouki mengalami patah tulang kaki. Nyonya besar, beserta sekitar lima orang lainnya, meninggal dunia.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia balita, Seijuro kembali menangis. Kepergian ibundanya begitu cepat dan mendadak. Dia belum sempat mengatakan sayang dan cintanya pada sang ibu.

"Marahlah padaku! Ini semua salahku! Seharusnya aku yang mati, bukan Kaa-sama! Kalau aku bisa menariknya, Kaa-sama pasti masih bersama kita sekarang! Seijuro-kun boleh memarahiku sampai puas! Tampar dan pukuli aku sampai wajahku tak berbentuk lagi! Kalau perlu patahkan kakiku yang satunya!"

Kalau ada yang Seijuro benci, salah satunya adalah air mata. Seijuro menampar pipi Kouki sekuat dia mampu. Puas menamparnya sekali, Seijuro memeluknya erat. Kurk yang menjadi penyangga tubuh Kouki terjatuh begitu saja saat kedua tangannya berpindah memeluk punggung Seijuru, punggung bergetar menahan tangis.

"Bodoh. Apa kata Kaa-san kalau beliau mendengarmu berkata seperti barusan?"

Kouki pernah bersumpah (lagi) untuk tidak menangis, tetapi saat ini dia tidak peduli telah membasahi pundak Seijuro.

.

Sepeninggalnya nyonya besar dari dunia berbatas ini, interaksi antara Seijuro dan Kouki semakin banyak. Tetapi itu tidaklah berlangsung lama sebab Kouki tiba-tiba meminta keluar dari rumah besar Akashi.

"Apa maksudnya, Kouki?" Dikatakan dengan nada sangat dingin.

"Seperti sudah aku katakan, Seijuro-kun. Aku dan Riko-san ingin memiliki kehidupan kami sendiri. Dimana hanya ada aku, Riko-san, dan anak kami di dalamnya. Aku juga ingin punya mobil sendiri dan mengemudikannya, membawa serta keluarga kecilku, tidak kemana-mana bersama supir.

"Aku tahu mungkin aku terdengar seperti orang sombong saat mengatakan itu tadi, tapi aku benar-benar ingin hidup mandiri. Apalagi gaji bulanan dari kerjaku di kantor Tou-sama sangatlah banyak. Aku yakin kami tidak akan kekurangan. Tou-san sudah aku beritahu mengenai rencana kami dan beliau menyetujuinya.

"Yang membawaku ke rumah ini adalah Kaa-sama. Rasanya aneh bila beliau tidak ada dan aku tetap berada di sini. Selain itu ... Seijuro-kun, bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku berada di rumah ini?"

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah Seijuro menendang keras meja yang berada di antara kaki Seijuro dan Kouki.

.

Itulah percakapan terakhir Kouki dan Seijuro. Saat itu Seijuro tidak berkata apa-apa, bahkan sejak kepindahan Kouki dan Riko ke apartemen sederhana mereka.

Sedih dan marah, perasaan yang Seijuro rasakan tetapi tidak dia utarakan. Ibundanya baru saja meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, ditambah dengan Kouki yang hanya berselang kurang dari sebulan sejak perginya nyonya besar dengan seenaknya keluar dari kediaman Akashi. Hanya ayahandanya dan beberapa pelayan yang menjadi temannya selama di rumah, sebab selama berada di luar Seijuro tidak memiliki teman dekat. Kecuali bila Tetsuya dan Daiki dapat dikatakan sebagai temannya.

Seijuro membuka pintu kamar Kouki (dan Riko) yang sekarang hanya berisi tempat tidur dan lemari. Tidak ada barang milik keduanya yang tertinggal, padahal Seijuro berharap. Ruangan Kouki adalah ruangan terkecil di kediaman Akashi, tetapi sekarang terasa besar oleh kekosongan.

Seijuro duduk di atas kasur dan merebahkan dirinya di sana.

'_Brengsek, kau Kouki! Bukankah kau bilang kau itu teman dan saudaraku? Seenaknya meninggalkanku! Dan siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak suka kau di rumah ini, hah?'_

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak kepindahan Kouki. Selama beberapa bulan itu Kouki selalu mengiriminya pesan, walau sekedar menanyakan kabar Seijuro dan Tou-sama. Seijuro tidak pernah membalas pesan-pesan yang terus Kouki kirimkan, yang jelas Seijuro merasa senang.

Kali pertamanya dia berkunjung ke kediaman Akashi bersama Riko dan calon anaknya, dia dapat mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, hasil jerih payahnya. Kouki agak kurus, sepertinya dia bekerja sangat giat untuk keluarga kecilnya, akan tetapi Seijuro dapat melihat senyum cerah di wajahnya.

Kedatangan Kouki disambut sangat hangat oleh tuan besar yang biasanya bersikap dingin. Beliau memeluk Kouki dan Riko erat. Kouki dan Riko kemudian berganti memeluk Seijuro yang tidak membalas pelukan. Walaupun Seijuro tidak mengatakannya, tetapi dia sangat yakin dengan perasaannya, bahwa dia rindu keduanya, terutama Kouki. Dia hanya tidak tahu menunjukkan perasaannya.

Saat mengantar kepulangan Kouki dan keluarga kecilnya keluar pintu rumah, Seijuro berdoa, '_Kouki, rumah ini terasa sangat luas dan dingin. Apa tidak terbersit sedikit saja untuk kembali ke sini? Menjadi saudaraku lagi?_'

.

Seijuro mendapat telepon langka, yaitu telepon masuk dari Daiki. Hubungannya dengan Daiki hanya sebatas saling kenal, tidak sampai taraf berbalas pesan apalagi telepon.

Seijuro mengangkat telepon, mendengar kabar terburuk kedua yang pernah dia dengar.

"Seijuro. Aku tidak tahu apa kau masih ingat padaku atau tidak. Bila kau lupa, aku adalah Aomine Daiki. Aku dan Kuroko Tetsuya diperkenalkan padamu oleh Kouki. Aku bekerja sebagai polisi lalu lintas sekarang. Ini akan mengejutkan, tetapi saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah sakit, menemani korban tabrak lari. Korban adalah Furihata Kouki dan istrinya. Maaf, keduanya... meninggal dunia. Kouki kehilangan banyak darah. Istrinya sempat bertahan sampai para dokter berhasil mengangkat anaknya dari kandungan. Seijuro, aku harap kau bisa segera datang ke rumah sakit."

Tanpa buang waktu Seijuro berteriak pada supirnya untuk segera berangkat.

.

Tiba di rumah sakit, Seijuro tidak mampu membendung air matanya lagi. Seijuro menangis tanpa bersuara. Dia membuka kain putih yang menutup seluruh tubuh Kouki. Terkejut. Penampilan Kouki tidak berbeda jauh dengan saat kedatangannya ke rumahnya; kotor dan berantakan. Yang membedakan adalah tubuhnya penuh darah kering dan wajahnya nyaris tak dikenali oleh bekas tabrakan.

"Kouki... bangun. Tugasmu sebagai teman dan saudaraku belum selesai. Kita belum melakukan apapun bersama. Kau juga belum mengganti rajutan yang dulu pernah aku lempar ke perapian, kan? Cepat bangun."

Miris. Seijuro tidak pernah terlihat berekspresi seperti sekarang. Dia berbisik pelan 'memerintah' teman sekaligus saudaranya tersebut untuk bangun sambil sesekali mengguncang badannya. Air mata mengalir lancar menuju pipinya.

Daiki menarik paksa Seijuro dan menuntunnya keluar dari ruang mayat.

"Seijuro, kau ingin melihat putra mereka?"

.

Tuhan bekerja dengan cara yang tak terduga oleh umat-Nya. Kali ini, Tuhan telah mengabulkan doa Seijuro, doa agar Kouki kembali ke rumahnya, melalui jiwa dan raga yang lain.

Pernikahan Kouki dan Riko menghasilkan keturunan yang sempurna, sempurnya di mata Seijuro. Putra Kouki dan Riko yang tengah berada dalam gendongannya sangatlah mirip dengan Kouki, teman sekaligus saudaranya tersebut.

"Ayo kita pulang, Akashi Kouki."

Kouki junior memberi jawaban iya-nya dengan menggenggam jari telunjuk Seijuro.

.

* * *

Fic AkaFuri kedua di FFN KnB Indo (tp yg kesekian dr aq). RnR please!


End file.
